


Voices in Lime Green and Crimson Red

by kraefandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author doesn't do tags super well, Bloodvines - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Ranboo is hearing Dream's voice, and the egg doesn't help that, author doesn't like the bloodvines and makes it evident in this fic, i dont actually know what the name of it officially is, mentioned Dream manipulation, mostly cause every time i think about it im reminded of the red miles from homestuck, that was off topic anyways lmao, the egg, wdym Philza isnt adopting ranboo /lh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/pseuds/kraefandoms
Summary: Ranboo's had a terrible day, but at least he has a friend he can rely on, right?
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Voices in Lime Green and Crimson Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catboy_ranboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! also, no, i don't know what that title is, I had such trouble coming up with one

Today had been a terrible day, Ranboo thinks miserably, and it was all the fault of that damn egg.

First, he’d almost been caught by Badboyhalo multiple times trying to follow him, Techno, and Steve into the SMP. That had been nerve-wracking. And terrifying. Mostly nerve-wracking. Technoblade had to keep covering for him, and Ranboo felt guilty about it, even if Techno didn’t mention it later. He was supposed to be helping Technoblade, but it seemed he was stuck the other way around. Not that he's complaining about Techno keeping an eye out for him, but Ranboo can't help but feel a little guilty.

Then, Badboyhalo  _ did _ catch him, and he’d been put in that terrible obsidian box. That alone had been enough to make Ranboo panic, thoughts of his panic room circling viciously in his mind. It didn’t help that there were red, squishy vines inside the box, and although they cushioned his fall, it was also super gross and unpleasant. Having only really stepped on the vines before, Ranboo hadn’t expected how nasty they’d feel. The slimy, red tendrils seemed to be everywhere, almost oozing like the inside of an egg does. They pulsated lightly, throbbing like veins, and Ranboo thought he was going to be sick.

Lastly, the egg spoke to him. That was the final straw for Ranboo. 

The egg spoke to him, and it sounded like Dream.

Even after Techno got him out of the box, even after their midly treacherous trek through the Nether with Steve, even after arriving safely at home, Ranboo couldn’t get it out of his mind, that terrible voice that was far too familiar for comfort.

He’s going to be sick, he thinks again miserably, sitting outside by his shack. 

He can feel the snowstorm on the horizon, the way the sky smelled of cold rain with a touch of ozone, and he shuts his eyes tight to focus on it, the way the wind ruffled his hair violently.

He tries to ignore his fingernails digging into his skin.

The egg’s voice, no, Dream’s voice echoes in his mind. He can’t understand what it’s asking, but Ranboo knows he doesn’t want to listen.

He doesn’t want to listen, he doesn’t want to listen, he’s tired of being manipulated by other people, the fact that they’re demons or from other worlds be damned.

He shakes in the cold air, and his chest aches as he tries to take in a breath.

He can hear the voices taunting him. They tell him to remember, they tell him to plant more seeds, they tell him to break Dream out of the prison, they tell him to forget.

The world spins violently, and Ranboo gasps for air, feeling nauseous and dizzy, but no matter how quickly his lungs move, he can’t breathe, he can’t-

Tears run down his face as he curls into a ball, tucking his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around himself. The tears burn, but he can’t stop them from falling, and he can’t breathe, and he can’t make the voices stop, and he whimpers a little.

“Ranboo?” A voice calls out, and Ranboo jumps, even though the voice is familiar and friendly.

Ranboo stares blankly, chest heaving, tears still streaming down his face, and he can’t find the air to speak.

“Ranboo, mate,” Phil says, softly, from the entrance of the shack, and Ranboo lets out a soft whimper.

Philza’s there in a flash. “I need you to breathe. In for four, that’s it, hold for four, out for four.”

Ranboo struggles at first to follow along, but it gets easier, enough that he can actually take in the scene around him: Philza kneeling in front of him, looking worried, the snow starting to fall with a passion, and Ranboo shivers.

“Can I touch you?” Phil asks, and Ranboo nods uncertainly.

Tentatively, Phil puts a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “Tell me about it,” he says softly, and Ranboo gulps down a sob, shaking his head as he pushes down the helpless feeling.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Philza says, softly, and even though it still feels like Ranboo's on the edge of a collapsing cliff, he can't really find any fault in that logic, and he nods. 

Time to take the leap of faith. 

“W-well, I, um, well, I hear a voice sometimes.”

A short pause, then: “A voice?”

Ranboo swallows. “Dream’s voice,” he says softly.

Philza gives him a confused look, and Ranboo shuts his eyes tight, taking in a deep, steadying breath. “He says I do stuff I don’t think I did, but I don’t remember if I did or not. Like destroy the community house.” He pauses, breathing easier, but it still feels like he’s not getting enough oxygen, like his world is still spinning out of control.

“Like visit him in prison,” he adds. “Sam confirmed that one though.”

“You visited Dream in prison?” 

Ranboo nods. “In, in my enderwalk state, I think. I think he wants me to break him out.”

Philza takes in a sharp breath, but Ranboo continues.

“Earlier. Today. When Techno and I went to look at the egg, its, its voice sounded like…” Ranboo shudders, and Phil rubs his shoulder and back gently, and Ranboo leans into the warmth and the comfort.

“It sounded like Dream,” Phil finishes, and Ranboo nods.

There’s silence, and Ranboo cracks his eye open to look at Phil.

“Mate,” Phil says softly, and he looks a little lost. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know much about voices and how to get them to stop. But what I do know is that whatever you want me to do to help you, I’ll do it.”

“Promise?” Ranboo asks, and he hates how broken his voice sounds, how pathetic he sounds.

“Promise,” Phil says, and he opens his arms up to Ranboo.

Ranboo dives into the open arms thankfully, and Phil wraps his arms around him tightly. Ranboo sighs shakily, and for a moment, he feels safe as Philza runs his fingers through Ranboo’s hair.

“Now, let’s get you somewhere warm,” Philza murmurs, and Ranboo nods minutely. They stand, Phil offering his hand to Ranboo.

The trip home barely registers as Ranboo sticks close to Phil, the remnants of Phil’s burnt wings shielding Ranboo from the snow falling from the sky.

“Thank you,” Ranboo says softly as they approach the cabin.

“For what?” Phil asks, looking genuinely confused.

“For… this.” Ranboo gestures, and Phil smiles.

“Don’t thank me for this.”

“Sorry.” Ranboo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, and Phil shakes his head. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for either, mate.”

Ranboo smiles. “You could probably pour soup in my lap, and I’d apologize to you.”

Phil gives him a concerned smile. “Ranboo,” he says softly.

“Alright, alright,” Ranboo says with a smile as they walk inside.

“Lemme make you hot cocoa, and then we can talk about what to do about all this, okay?”

Ranboo nods, sitting at the kitchen table, and for a moment, a long moment, he feels hopeful about the future.

It’s been a while since he’s felt this way.

A hand places a warm mug in front of him, and Ranboo smiles. “Thanks, Phil.”

Phil waves a hand. “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t tell Techno,” he says with a mischievous grin, “or he’ll be quite jealous.”

Ranboo grins, and although he’s still feeling shaky, there’s something calming about being inside the cabin with someone he can trust, a plan, and a hot cup of cocoa. 

“Thank you,” he repeats with a small smile, and Philza returns it.


End file.
